Episodes of Living
by Keynn
Summary: Without any of them having realized it, they've become a family. - MaKorra, possible Borra, bits of Bosami and Masami, mostly just lots of friendship, familial fluffyness and dysfunctionality. - Series of One-Shots
1. Prelude

_Without any of them having realized it, they've become a family._

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Legend of Korra**

* * *

Episodes of Living**  
**

_Makorra, possible Borra, brotherly affection, Pabu and Naga, all around fluff._

* * *

**Prelude**

It's weird because Korra's got her own family, and from the sounds of it they're great people who have always been supportive, who didn't question her coming to the city and who love her unconditionally.

As far as Bolin and Mako know though, they're not benders, and there is something to be said for a bender being raised in a non-bending family.

It can be and is done, and usually with no less affection.

Non-bending parents are just as loving, just as close to their child's heart as the child is to theirs, but at the end of the day a non-bender can't understand the confusion when a bender is younger, and things start happening. And maybe Korra never killed her favorite pet, but Mako can bet she's injured her mom or dad at some point and they couldn't explain away the pain in their eyes at the unintended betrayal. The only reason he can make this assumption is because for all the kind things Korra says about her past she talks very little about her biological parents, and so much more about the bending community who guides her in her quest to be the avatar, and Mako knows - he just _knows_ - that if her parents were benders they would either be with her during her training or training her themselves.

It isn't cowardly of them, not really, to willing let Korra be taken away. Mako has seen orphans on the streets with him who were benders of non-bending families and whose parents simply didn't know how to raise them.

Korra's parents genuinely love her, but they didn't raise her, and Tenzin loves her, too but he didn't raise her either, neither did any of the other elders she trained under. When it comes right down to it, Korra's got about as much of a true family as he and Bolin do.

And without any of them having realized it, they've become their own family.

* * *

_Basically just because I wanted a story for all the random drabbles and one-shots that will inevitably come to me through the course of this show. I will kill you with fluffy scenarios. _

_This probably won't follow a plot, it'll mostly be plot bunnies coming to life. :3_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Without any of them having realized it, they've become a family._

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Legend of Korra (Sadface)**

* * *

Episodes of Living**  
**

_Makorra, possible Borra, brotherly affection, Pabu and Naga, all around fluff._

* * *

**An Account of the First 'Birthday' (Or Bolin's Burnt Birthday Breakfast)**

All three of the Fire Ferrets know that Korra is arguably the worst cook in the history of horrible chefs.

This little known fact had been discovered the second week they'd known each other when Bolin made the decision that you just couldn't listen to pro-bending without some food to snack on while doing so. His recruiting of Korra's help had been the absolutely worst suggestion ever to pass through the attic doors as Korra apparently thought that bending could be used in all scenarios and had sent a can of highly compressed beans straight through the roof when she'd held them over the fire she'd made in her hand. The repair bill was not light after that, but Mako's pockets sure were.

That she had done that nor the memories commemorating it had stop Mako from waking up Tuesday morning to find Korra in he and Bolin's kitchen, mixing spoon in hand, wearing some ridiculous apron he could only assume Bolin had gotten from somewhere - he'd never seen it before - and completely ignoring the blazing fire that had, at some point during her undoubted harassment of their other kitchen appliances, spread from the stove to the counter and was currently eating through a cutting board.

"_Korra!_" He hissed, as he opened the door. She looked up with a proud grin which he completely ignored when he flung himself into the small-ish area. Korra stepped to the side, eyes wide, just in time to see him throw a dish rag on to the leaping flames. They ate it up, flared with happiness and came after him for more. "Waterbend! Waterbend!" He yelled, narrowly avoiding a flame to the knee.

Korra, to her credit, seemed just as confused about the flames as he had been when he'd first seen them, and after taking a brief moment to admire their charring a very large portion of the counter top, remembered that, oh yes, she _could_ waterbend.

Wether it was intentional or just _really_ bad aim, the water not only doused the flames, but Mako as well.

"Morning," Korra replied after the danger had passed. Mako pulled off his scarf, ringing it free of water, and then gave the best glare he'd given in a while to the Avatar.

"What are you _doing?_" He asked, to which Korra's features lit up in self-accomplishment, Mako didn't miss the excitement behind her eyes either.

"Today's Bolin's birthday right?" She began. Mako cocked an eyebrow.

"Where did yo-" He began, but was cut off when Korra stomped his words and continued.

"So I thought I'd come up with a little surprise."

"Korra, toda-"

"I heard he likes dumplings." She smirked cockily, as if _he _hadn't known that, and had the nerve to thrust the bowl in her hands under his nose. The smell was horrible, like she'd mixed every possible ingredient she could think of into it and then thought to top it off with rotting turtle-duck eggs. His hand flew to his nose and he backed up a pace.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" She laughed, dipping her finger into the concoction. It touched her lips exactly three seconds before she threw the bowl into the cupboard. The noise startled the small fire ferret who'd been sleeping there, and after a good sniff, Pabu ran away from it, too.

"Well that attempt failed." Korra muttered thoughtfully. Mako watched in horror as she made to retrieve more cooking supplies.

"Korra no." Mako barked, grabbing her hand as it went for another bowl. "Today is not Bolin's birthday-"

"It isn't?" She blinked. She could have sworn someone said something about a birthday yesterday. . .

"No, and you are _not_ allowed to cook. Ever." His tone was so commanding that the default in Korra's brain immediately switched to _rebel_ mode, as if he'd issued a personal challenge, and she smirked, shaking his hand off.

"Then stop me Hot Head." She grinned. Mako rolled his eyes, and with one shove pushed her out of the kitchen, she toppled over the back of the couch just as Bolin came down the stairs leading from his lofted room.

"Smells like food." He said, giving the other two benders a charming smile. "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

_I'll bet y'all are wondering about the time frame and such. Really, there is none. They could be from the first meeting or fifty years after the original story line, and since I'm writing this starting three episodes in, there's also a fair chance that what I write will eventually contradict what's actually going on. Take it with a grain of salt, yeah? :3_

_Well, I was so pleased that the first chapter got **9** story alerts/faves that I decided to write something real quick in thanks. It's kind of corny, but I've always loved corn. :P _

_Oh! And thank you to my three reviewers also. Two of you were Anons so I couldn't reply back, but I really appreciate your taking time to review. _

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Without any of them having realized it, they've become a family._

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Legend of Korra (Sadface)**

* * *

Episodes of Living**  
**

_Makorra, Bosami, possible Borra, possible Masami, brotherly affection, Pabu and Naga, all around fluff._

* * *

**The First Time Korra Tried Meditating on Her Own**

The worst thing in the world for Korra is that being at home - _Home_ she thinks, because all up until yesterday she was absolutely certain that Republic City was that home she's never really had, and now she knows that no, no the only _home_ that's ever been a home disappeared when she was four, and the only thing she can call home now is the hill where the otter-penguins slide and where Naga and she can lay in the snow and pretend that she's got friends who aren't animals or her previous lives or Howl, who is more like an older brother and less like a friend.

_"Come back here before noon or they'll know I let you go again!"_

The worst thing is that being at home isn't possible anymore.

And yes, she can go to Bolin and maybe throw a few rocks at him and let out her frustration, but Bolin is crazy about his brother and would go to him about advice, which would mean that Mako would know something was bothering Korra - _someone_, and his Mako is crazy about only two people - Bolin

And Asami.

Korra watches a fish swim past the bubble she's locked herself in - Naga is resting on the lake floor next to her, sticking her paw out into the water that surrounds them, and catches the fish. Korra smiles a little because it's almost like she's back in the Southern Water tribe again. She knows Tenzin is probably frantically searching for her - she's been at the bottom of this lake for almost five hours - but she can't bring herself to resurface. Honestly she is, for the first time in her young life, _afraid _of all the responsibilities thrust upon her. It never seemed this hard in the Southern Water Tribe. She didn't have to worry about someone who could take away her livelihood - her existence, because Korra knows. Korra _knows_ that is she is not the avatar, she is not anything to anyone, because she doesn't have that kind of support system in her life that will love her even if she is not the avatar, and she honestly doesn't know her parents well enough to cry to them should it happen. In this world, it is just her. Her and Naga. And then, she wasn't being forced into political problems or democracy or anything like that, things she doesn't even know that well, and she most certainly wasn't falling in love with boys who are head-over-heals in love with other people (prettier people with beautifully bright eyes and a boat load of cash.)

Naga barks once and briefly Korra loses the concentration keeping the water from collapsing, a hole splashes water on Naga before she can get it sealed again, but Korra misses the annoyed look her friend sends her as she looks into the clear lake water. A foot above her Pabu is swimming away from the bubble.

"Was that. . .?" She mutters, shooting Naga a look, but the polar-bear dog has gone to ignoring her for the moment.

Korra doesn't really expect anyone to come down after the fire ferret has left, but she definitely doesn't expect Asami to puncture through the bubble and take in a huge amount of oxygen, the CO2 floats out the top of it.

Korra is immediately jealous of the intimacy with which Asami has invaded the Bending Brother's lives to the extent that Pabu even works with her. And really, who does she think she is coming down here?

"Korra!" Asami gasps, hugging the avatar. Korra blinks. "We were all so worried." Asami states at Korra's puzzled look.

"I left Tenzin a note." Korra states bitterly, "did he come to Bolin asking where I was?" Asami nods.

"Yeah, he came to the attic a couple of hours ago, we've been looking for you since."

"We. . ." Korra mutters, as if she doesn't quite believe 'we' is the appropriate word. "No one needs to look for me." She settles. "I can take care of myself!" She gets on Naga then, and shifts the bubble around them leaving Asami to inhale lake water when Korra - the bubble with her - take off in the opposite direction, she can't tell for sure if it's the lake water or tears, but there's water droplets on Korra's face the second before Asami is forced back into the surrounding lake. She doesn't have time to think about it when she push off back to the surface.

"Did you find her?" Mako yells from the shore, before both Tenzin and Bolin can even open their mouth, and he's halfway in the water before Asami can find footing again. Pabu is around his shoulders, drenched in water himself.

"Yeah," Asami states, wring out her hair, she's hoping Mako will notice the action, but he's more focused on the surface of the lake.

"Good idea Mako; to check underwater!" Bolin grins from behind them.

"Well, where is she?" Mako asks, the surface is still.

"She. . . didn't really want to talk to me." Asami states. Mako's eyes never leave the lake surface.

* * *

_This one's a bit more angsty, but I had so many feelings I had to write something (poorly D:) So there; Asami, I don't hate you, but you're too perfect and you're messing with my OTP; BOLIN WOULD LOVE YOU. D: D: _

_Anyways, I always thought it was cool that Aang could go underwater with airbending, so why shouldn't a waterbender be able to do that also?_

_As a side note; I guess y'all didn't like the last chapter very much, so I hope you like this one a little more? ^^;_


	4. Chapter 3

_Without any of them having realized it, they've become a family._

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Legend of Korra (Sadface)**

* * *

Episodes of Living**  
**

_Makorra, Bosami, possible Borra, possible Masami, brotherly affection, Pabu and Naga, all around fluff._

* * *

**When Korra Needed a Friend and Realized She Had One, Too.**

The last thing Korra really wants to talk about is responsibility, but Bolin is a bit oblivious in the nicest sense of the word so when he asks her how her airbending is going she tries to pretend like she isn't bothered by the ridiculously frustrating meditation regimens and how she hasn't accomplished _anything_.

Because this is Bolin, and as of right now, he's the closest thing to a human friend she's got.

"Oh, you know. . ." She mutters, and throws a rock into the air for him to hit. It flies past her face and she half hopes it'll hit Mako while he's not looking, but it doesn't and the two love birds by the door continue their kissy faces.

"_You know_ as in 'not great' or _you know_ as in 'same-old same-old'" Bolin asks, lifting another earth disk. Korra smiles and shrugs.

"A little of both maybe?" She admits, because she knows that Bolin knows that she isn't good with all the spiritual parts of being the avatar, but as long as she can bend water she's good enough for Bolin . . . probably even if she couldn't bend at all she'd be good enough for him.

It's something Bolin sees that Korra thinks she's hidden well enough that he wouldn't that stops him from throwing another disk her way, and when one doesn't fly at her, Korra focuses more clearly to see Bolin staring at her sincerely. His eyes are like polished jade and she doubts she can look away even if she'd wanted to.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" He asks, and this time Korra does look away. "hey," he states "Korra, no one gets everything exactly right when they start. Heck, I didn't even _learn_ that I was a bender until I was nearly ten!" He laughs, and Korra smiles because yeah, that's just a little bit pathetic. . . when he's done laughing and she's refocused he continues; "but you're going to be a great avatar regardless of how long it takes you to you know, _master,_ these certain parts," and then he says something that completely catches her off guard, something that is amazing because it doesn't hold the expectations like saying 'you'll get this' or 'you're going to be great' or 'you'll get there one day' do. All those phrases that are basically saying 'you have to get this eventually, because it's _expected _of you' he says, "you're already there."

And it's like air is suddenly in her lungs again, and she can breathe easy, because someone thinks she's doing a damn fine job already, and that's the best feeling she's had in awhile, so she does the one thing that comes to her - because Korra is a brash person and she doesn't really care for analyzing things - and she jumps on him, knocking them both to the ground, and hugs him.

"Thank you." She grins, and Bolin laughs because _what else can he do?_ and hugs her back.

.O.o.O.o.O.

His two teammates' laughing draws Mako to turn away from Asami for a half second that he comes to regret for weeks. It is the first time, he realizes, that he has heard Korra truly laugh, and he feels horrible for not having noticed all the fake ones - and he feels even more horrible because he can't stop the stray thought that passes through his mind that tells him he should go drag Bolin off of her . . . and he can't understand why he's thinking that to begin with.

* * *

_Episode four made me sad for Korra, because she seems so alone, and clearly Mako is not going to be a comfort this time so it was either Tenzin (honestly more appropriate choice) or Bolin, and I choose Bolin because he can make sweet gestures and it be completely expected. _

_Really Bolin, cake and a rose?_

_. . . Marry me?_

_Anyways, Makorra for all next chapter because I want to write it and am about to go into withdrawal, but for now - reviews = love!_


End file.
